


The Most Fun a Girl Can Have (With Her Clothes On)

by shealynn88



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Date Night, Episode: s02e13 Ain't No Magic Mountain High Enough, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-24
Updated: 2006-07-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shealynn88/pseuds/shealynn88
Summary: Veronica and Weevil go on their first date.
Relationships: Veronica Mars/Eli "Weevil" Navarro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	The Most Fun a Girl Can Have (With Her Clothes On)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](https://vm-have-a-day.livejournal.com/profile)[vm_have_a_day](https://vm-have-a-day.livejournal.com/) Challenge (prompt under the cut) Thanks to [](https://obv-hot-mess.livejournal.com/profile)[obv_hot_mess](https://obv-hot-mess.livejournal.com/) for reviewing and handholding, and for giving me kinks in regards to Weevil, Veronica, and Coronas.

  


She was still fixing her hair when she heard the knock at the door. When she headed out to answer it, her dad was already there, greeting her date suspiciously with his hand locked on the door jamb.

"Eli."

"Sheriff."

Her dad was still blocking the door when Veronica got there. She actually had to peer over his shoulder to see Weevil at all.

The tense line of Weevil's jaw gave Veronica the feeling that he was trying desperately not to stuff his hands in his pockets and dig a toe into the non-existent dirt on the deck. Her father, on the other hand, was at his passively threatening best.

Veronica rolled her eyes and pushed forward, forcing her father aside just a few inches. "Weevil! Hey! Come on in!" She grabbed his arm and hauled him past her dad, who was still trying vainly to block the doorway. "I just have to grab a few things and then we can go." She started to leave him in the living room, but her father's eyes were just a little too sharp on Weevil's profile. After a moment's hesitation, she dragged him to the safety of her room.

"Sorry about my dad. His bark is worse than his bite, you know."

Weevil smiled. "Has he ever bitten you? Because I think he's been pretty close with me. Our history, V…it's…colorful."

Veronica grabbed her bag and her keys. "Well, now you've peaked my interest! You can tell me all about it on the way. Let's go."

She walked down the hallway, leaving Weevil to trail behind. "Don't have to tell me twice," he mumbled.

Her father walked them both to the door, and Veronica motioned for Weevil to keep going.

When she turned back, her father's tolerant smile seemed strained. She couldn't help but laugh a little as she kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

He held her shoulders and cocked his head. "Try to be home by midnight."

She nodded.

"Make sure you have cash with you."

She lifted her bag slightly.

"Cell phone?"

She shook the bag.

He seemed to be trying to think of something else.

"Don't have sex on the first date?" Veronica supplied helpfully.

He chuckled, looking a little sheepish. "I knew I was forgetting something."

"It'll be fine," she reassured, kissing his cheek again and pulling out of his grasp.

"Don’t wait up!" she said over her shoulder, running down the steps.

"You know I will," he yelled after her.  
  


* * *

"This is terrible," Veronica said finally, after they'd suffered through almost an hour of bad acting and melodrama.

Weevil smiled over at her, teeth glowing white in the light from the drive-in. "I have an idea. I can guarantee it'll be a _whole_ lot more fun than watching this train wreck."

Veronica raised an eyebrow. "If you're suggesting sweaty sex in the backseat, I really appreciate it, but I don't do that on the first date." She tipped her head, feigning contemplation. "No, that's going to have to wait til...oh...never."

Weevil laughed. "How about the most fun you can have with your clothes _on_?"

She shifted around to face him. "Now _that_ sounds intriguing. Do go on!"

"I've got a friend who runs a little place outside of Neptune. Good food, good tunes, free beer..."

"Free beer? Well, damn!" She snapped her fingers. "I'm there!"

He raised an eyebrow, but finally let it go. "Can't be worse than this, can it?"

Veronica glanced back at the movie and sighed. "No, it really can't." She shifted back in her seat as he started the car. "Where are we going?"

He grinned. "You'll know when we get there."

His route took them onto the PCH and off again, through a maze of back roads. Despite Veronica's tendency to plan escape routes in her head, she had a hard time keeping track of all the twists and turns.

When they got there, Veronica stared out the window. She didn't know what she'd expected, but this sprawling, well maintained building wasn't it. It was a single story, with neon signs in the window advertising beer and liquor, and cute little lights on either side of the walkway. There wasn't a bike in sight.

Weevil started up the walk as she stared at the building. He walked back when he realized she wasn't following him. "You comin'?" he asked, peering through the open window.

"Yeah." She shook her head and smiled. "Just had to get my bag." She reached into the back seat to grab it and got out of the car.

"Señorita?" Weevil put out an arm for her to take, and there was a challenge hiding behind that grin.

Veronica narrowed her eyes to let him know she'd seen it, and she slung her bag over one arm before looping the other through his.

* * *

Weevil greeted the hostess warmly and she said something in Spanish, teasing about 'the pretty girl' before seating them.

"What was _that_ about?" Veronica gestured at the hostess as they sat.

Weevil grinned. "I told ya. A friend owns the place." He shrugged. "She's nosy."

Veronica smiled, understanding. "She cares."

She met his eyes across the table, and he looked away first.

The hostess brought them two Coronas and set a dish of limes on the table. Weevil thanked her, and already he was more relaxed. The smile he flashed as the woman set the beer in front of him wasn't a smile Veronica had seen before. It was open and kind, with was no hint of self-deprecation or danger. It was just…him.

She swallowed hard as she realized what that smile meant. What this _place_ meant.

He'd brought her to his refuge. The place where he could be himself. Not the biker. Not the kid from the wrong side of town. Just…Eli Navarro.

She took a deep breath and grabbed her beer, taking a long swig.

"Eh—" Weevil protested, taking the bottle.

"What? Is there some secret payment you failed to mention?" She cocked an eyebrow, but let him take it.

He shifted to the chair next to hers and grabbed a slice of lime. "You're makin' me look bad, V. You can't drink virgin Corona!" He slid the lime easily into the bottle and swirled it carefully. "There." He handed the bottle back to her and she smiled.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your rep."

He grinned, looking around covertly as if he was making sure no one had seen her faux pas. "S'all right. I think we're good."

He pulled his Corona over to his new seat and gave it the same treatment. Finally, he lifted the bottle at her. "Cheers, Miss Mars. You made it through half a date without accusing me of anything."

She laughed and tapped her beer against his. "Every girl needs a day off occasionally."

He raised an eyebrow—challenging again. "Wanna make it memorable? This 'day off' of yours?"

She cocked her head. "What did you have in mind?"

He got up, leaving his beer on the table. "C'mere."

She watched him quizzically.

"C'mere," he repeated, waggling his fingers impatiently.

"Okay," she said, taking his hand reluctantly. "But if this is some sort of weird hazing thing, you are _so_ going to regret it."

He drew her through the close maze of tables toward the back room. Veronica had assumed the soft background music was piped through speakers, but as they got closer, she realized it was live. And they were headed straight for it.

She resisted suddenly, pulling against his hand. "Weevil, no," she said, trying to look stern. "No way."

"C'mon. It'll be fun."

"I don't even dance in my _pajamas._ "

His smile got suddenly wide. "Isn't that a shame. Now my fantasy's all shot to hell. You know what that means?"

"Umm…you're destined to be disappointed?"

"No…it means you owe me. C'mon!"

"No." She tried not to make it obvious that they were playing tug-of-war in the middle of the restaurant. "Weevil," she hissed, " _no_!"

He stopped pulling so abruptly that she almost fell backward. She had to grab his arm to find her balance and she knew he was winning this test of wills.

He stepped forward when she was standing upright. "Did I finally find something that the bad-ass Veronica Mars is afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid! I just…don't want to."

"Yeah, right. You're scared to death. Wait til I tell your boy, Wallace. You'll never hear the end of it, V."

"Is that a threat? Are you _threatening_ me?"

He pulled her closer until he was murmuring against her cheek. "I'm _asking_ you to dance. Trust me."

She _did_ trust him. Weird, but true. "All right," she finally agreed. "But only because Wallace would never let me forget it."

He gave her a knowing smile, but was smart enough to keep his mouth shut as he led her into the next room.

"You know," she said, trying to cover her nerves, "If you just wanted to get your hands on me, we could have gone to Gillian's. It's closer."

He laughed, pulling her onto the dance floor and twirling her expertly. "Clubbing is good, but in my experience, the 'keeping your clothes on' part can be a little tough."

She followed his lead, sliding to one side and then the other. "Are you calling me easy?"

He grinned. "Hell, no. I value my limbs. And other body parts."

She glared at him, softening it with a smile. "Smart man."

Veronica surprised herself by actually being quiet as they danced. She wasn't used to the steps, but Weevil obviously was, and he knew just how to guide her with a little pressure on her hip or hand to keep her right in line. She was concentrating so hard, she hardly realized when the music slowed, and Weevil pulled her closer.

These steps were easy. Instinctual. Her thighs lined up against his, and she just followed the movement of his body. His hand curved around hers as he spun them both slowly around the floor, and she let her head fall against his shoulder. It was a little frightening, how good it felt to be moving like this, with his cheek against hers, his breath on her neck. It wasn't sexual. Not really. It was comfortable and trusting, and somehow that was worse.

Before, there had always been a reason to keep her distance. The predatory looks he gave her across campus, the fact that he led a gang. But none of that was in the way anymore, and it was frightening to realize that the path she was on was leading her straight to him. There were no obstacles in the way except the ones she was putting up.

The scariest part was how uncomplicated it felt. How right. If she let herself fall into this, it would hurt to get out again. But she _wanted_ it. Wanted to feel normal. Wanted to feel like somebody cared about her—not who she'd been or who they wanted her to be, just her—along with all her imperfections and quirks.

"Stop thinking so hard," Weevil murmured, turning them both, his cheek never leaving hers. "Just listen to the music."

She laughed against him and he tightened his hand on her waist for just a second in gentle encouragement.

She sighed. "I'll try."

It wasn't as hard as she thought. She let the soft music fill her, and just felt how their bodies moved together. It felt good. It felt like she wasn't alone.

She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt that.

When the dance was over, they went back to the table and sat, drinking their beers and eating the quesadillas that Weevil ordered.

His chair got a little closer as time went by, and Veronica found herself laughing easily with him, pushing her shoulder against his when he teased her. When he took her hand and traced lazy shapes on her palm, she didn't pull away.

Too soon, Weevil glanced up at the wall clock. "I should probably get you home soon, huh? Don't really want your father hunting me down."

Veronica looked up and was shocked to see that almost three hours had gone by. "Wow. Time flies when you're having fun, huh?" She pulled out her cell phone to check for missed calls, and was glad to see there weren't any. "Looks like he hasn't called out the cavalry quite yet."

"Let's keep it that way, huh?" He dropped a few bills on the table and led her out by the hand, opening the car door for her gallantly.

"How very gentlemanly of you. When did this happen?"

He smiled. "About the time you decided I wasn't the enemy."

"When did I decide that?" She got in and let him shut the door.

He leaned in, setting his forearms just inside the open window. "When you danced with me."

She tried to ignore the gentle shiver that raced up her spine when he looked at her like that—dark velvet eyes and a soft smile. He finally moved away, and she could breathe again.

* * *

He got the door for her again when they got to the apartment.

"That was really fun," she said as he walked her to her door.

"You sound surprised." His mouth was quirked up at the corner like he was teasing her, but she wondered if it bothered him.

She shrugged. "I just didn't know what to expect. But this…this was good. We could—maybe we could do it again sometime."

He smiled. It wasn't quite surprise. It looked more like…relief. "Yeah?"

Veronica nodded. "Yeah. You know, if you wanted to." She stared down at her bag. She hated this part. The part where the date ended and you never really knew if he was going to try to kiss you, wheedle his way inside, or just get in his car, hit the gas, and never look back.

When she looked up he was close. Very close. Like he had been when they were dancing, only now, the only music was the uneven rhythm of her heart, pounding right down to her fingertips.

Looked like the speeding away and never looking back was out. Or at least, postponed.

She leaned forward at the same time he did, and their mouths met somewhere in the middle, just barely open, lips fitting together like they'd been made for this. It was gentle and quiet, and when his hand brushed her cheek, she closed her eyes and let it happen.

He drew away slowly. "I'll call you?"

She laughed a little. "Yeah, of course. You have my number."

He smiled, soft and warm, and it was that open smile that he'd given the hostess. The one that made her ache, it was so honest. "On speed-dial."

She nodded once. "Goodnight, Weevil."

"Goodnight, Veronica." He trailed a hand down her arm, his light touch making her breath catch. His hand lingered against her knuckles, and she turned her hand just enough to curl her fingers loosely into his. Finally, he drew away and walked back to his car. Veronica watched him for a minute before she went inside.

"Hey, honey. How was your night?" her dad asked mildly, putting his newspaper down.

"It was nice," she said. "Chaste," she added with a sly smile.

She walked to her room and changed into a tank and pajama bottoms. Finally, she sat back on her bed, listening to her iPod with her eyes closed.

When a mambo played she moved with it, smiling.


End file.
